Arrival Station
Arrival Station is a room on SkyTown, Elysia in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Description The Arrival Station consists of two separated areas, one part being the main ground, the other being the top of a Communications satellite. The main area is split by a raised area only accessible by using a Grab Ledge. Upon entering the room for the first time, Samus can find a gear that will "cease to function" if the lack of maintenance continues. Two Tinbots will activate on the first visit. Three more Tinbots are encountered outside of the pod as Samus proceeds towards the south; continuing along this path leads to a relatively-narrow passageway inside of the pod, leading to a small area containing a Databot that contains the SkyTown Data "Gift", three holographic projectors displaying Ghor's image (although after Samus restores SkyTown's network Aurora Unit 217's image will display), an offline battery unit, and a SkyTown Blue Door leading to Hub Access. Connecting rooms *Zipline Station Alpha (via Blue Door) *Hub Access (via Blue Door) Inhabitants *Tinbots *Databot *Aerial Repair Drones Items ;Energy Tank:Samus must use the Grab Ledge to reach a deactivated Kinetic Orb Cannon. By using the Boost Ball upgrade, Samus can charge up enough energy to reactivate it. She can then use this cannon to launch herself to the satellite far away. The Energy Tank lies ahead. She can then return to the main part of the room in another Orb Cannon. Scans ;Gear:"Unit is active at a basic level. If lack of maintenance continues, the unit will cease to function." ;Communications satellite:"Communications satellite has been looping the same signal for the past 203.8 years." ;Kinetic Orb Cannon (without power):"Cannon is without power. A kinetic charge should be sufficient to energize systems." ;Battery unit:"Battery unit is connected to holographic projection discs. Unit is offline and in need of repairs." ;Gift:"Several decades passed for the Chozo here at Elysia. The harsh winds and storms began to take their toll on the station, and upkeep began to take up more and more of their precious time. Seeing a need for assistance, they created us. The first Elysian, built by Chozo hands, stepped out of the mechanicreche 1, 450.82 years ago. Crude by our current standards, the First was soon given the greatest gift of all by the Chozo. To better assist the creators, the First was given self-awareness. To all other Elysians, the First shared the Chozo gift. This event marks year One of the Elysian reckoning." ;Holographic projector:"Holographic projector is tied into SkyTown's main network. Ghor's image is displayed." Trivia *Several Vaporwings that appear in the sky can be shot and destroyed. They are named as such in an unused Logbook entry. Gallery Steambots.png|Samus battles a squad of Tinbots upon returning to the Station. Skytown 3.png|The satellite from a distance Skytown 4.png|Samus is launched from an Orb Cannon to the satellite. Kinetic orb cannon.png|Samus launches back. Skytown_5.png|Interior room Category:Rooms Category:SkyTown Category:Rooms containing Energy Tank(s) in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3